One Night
by DarkMaverik
Summary: Mike spends a night home alone. Little does he know that he's about to have an unexpected visitor who will make this a night to remember for the rest of his life.


One Night

by Maverik

Every once in a while, something spectacular happens. Sometimes it affects entire cities. Other times it is only for one person to enjoy... On this, the one fateful night. One boy's dream comes true.

The rain fell hard against the window of Michael's room. All alone in an empty house. His family had gone out to see a ballet. He had opted to stay at home, not really wanting to spend all night stuck watching guy's in spandex performing pirouettes. But the loneliness was starting to get to him.

_Maybe I should have just gone with them..._

Mike mused silently to himself. There was a sudden flash of lightning, quickly followed by the deafening crack of thunder. This sent a jolt of pain through Mike's ears. "N-not thunder..." He trembled as he gripped his ears tightly.

Through the following tapping of the rain, he heard the front doorbell ring. Mike quickly tried to compose himself and made his way downstairs to see who had arrived.

_Maybe the ballet ended earlier than expected..._

He opened the front door, and what he saw froze him in place. Another flash of lightning tore through the night sky, silhouetting the figure in darkness. "Maishul...?" The voice was angelic to his ears. There was only one person in the world who called him that.

"**Sandy**!" Michael shouted as he leapt through the doorway and wrapped his arms around the young girl. The loud crack of thunder barely even phasing him this time. They stood there in that embrace for the longest time, not seeming to care about the rain, or anything else for that matter.

"When did you? I mean... Why are you?" Mike tripped over his words trying desperately to piece the situation together in his head. She lived so far away, and she hadn't mentioned anything about travelling or visiting the last time he had spoken to her. She pressed her index finger against his lips.

"Shhhhh... You talk too much" Her smile silenced his thoughts. "Don't think. Just do." Her words took a moment to register to him, but it finally clicked. Her heavy breath. The deep rosy blush across her cheeks.

"Are you... Sure?"

"More sure than I have been of anything in my life"

Mike smiled softly. He slipped his arm around her back and lead her inside. She slid off her coat and hung it by the door as mike shut and locked the door behind them. Her fur was perfect. Silky smooth and untainted by the rain. Mike's however was ruffled and damp. Sandy giggled at his embarrassment over this fact, and leaned in to place a peck on his lips.

It was like she had cast a spell on him. All she had to do was something as small as smiling, and all his fears and worries would just disappear. "You're sure you want this?" Mike asked, once more trying to reassure himself.

"I am." Sandy giggled again at his nervousness. "Lead the way" She winked slightly playfully. Mike rubbed the back of his head with a smile that seemed more insecure than he was. He took her hand and lead her up the stairs to his room.

Inside, he seemed unsure of what to do. "Ummm... So this is my room..." Sandy shook her head with a smirk and grabbed him by his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"Maishul... I'm only here for tonight. No longer. And I want to make the most of that." She closed her eyes and kissed Mike passionately before pulling away. "Please... Wipe your mind of any doubts. I want this..." She held him close and buried her face into his chest. "I want **you**."

Suddenly she felt Mike's grip on her shoulders. She looked up at his face, and saw the loving glow on his features. She lit up, small tears of joy glistening in her eyes. Gently, Mike lay her down onto his bed, and kissed her deeply. His hand fumbled clumsily to undo Sandy's bow, as she skilfully slipped his scarf off.

Their lips refused to part as they began to explore each others bodies. Their fingers nimbly gliding through hair and fur alike. Sandy slid her fingertips gently over Mike's ears, sending shivers down his spine. His own digits slipped softly across her belly, sliding up and down the smooth flat surface. Sandy's face began to feel hot. She wanted him, now more than ever.

She knew that Mike was unsure of himself. Too timid at this sudden event to move things along, and so she gave him a boost. Wrapping her slender fingers around his wrist, she slid his hand slowly up her body, over her ribs, and let it come to rest on her breast. The soft feeling under his palm surprised him at first, but only for a moment. He started to massage it softly, eliciting soft sounds from the depths of Sandy's throat.

Mike finally broke away from their eternal kiss and stared into Sandy's silver eyes. Her breath even heavier than it had been before, she smiled. "I love you Maishul" She breathed.

"I love you too Sandy..." He responded without hesitation. He lowered himself down, and kissed her stomach. Inch by inch, kiss by kiss, he moved upwards, towards the peaks of her breasts. His tongue caressed her nipples cautiously, causing them to slowly peak out from under her fur. Sandy raised her hand and bit down on her finger, holding back her voice. Finally, she was starting to feel as embarrassed as Mike had been. This spurred him on, teasing the tips of her pink points, firmly gripping the supple flesh of her chest.

Feeling like she was starting to lose control of herself, Sandy pushed Mike off herself. He seemed confused, now fearing that he had gone too far. "I can't be having all the fun..." She said with a cheeky smile as her palm rubbed against his crotch. Mike gasped ever so slightly, feeling her touch... He hadn't dared to even dream that this would happen to him.

Her slow, rhythmic motions brought a bubbling, rising sensation to bear in his stomach. He tried to fight the feeling, but his body refused to heed his will. Inch by inch he grew into her delicate hand. Sandy giggled happily at the sight of his member, stroking it gently, careful not to over stimulate him. It was more than likely his first time with someone else. She didn't want to break him... Just yet...

"My my... Where **have** you been hiding this?" She teased. She let her finger idly circle the tip, watching his face contort in a mix of pleasure and discomfort. She was toying with him. Seeing just how long he would take before he couldn't hold back any more.

"P-please..." He whispered.

"Please what?" She baited, her mischievous grin growing.

"Anything!" He cried out, his entire body twitching from the stimulation. She refused to stop.

"Anything huh?" She pretended to think to herself, gently gripping him, sliding up and down his pole, slow enough to keep him from the edge, driving him mad with desire. "Perhaps you wanted me to use fellatio?" As she spoke the word, her grip tightened.

"Y-yes!" He squeaked. Sandy contemplated teasing him further. But she feared that he would lose control too soon. She leaned down and exhaled a warm breath over the lip.

"Like this?" She asked as her lips pressed cautiously against the tip of his length. He gasped at the slightly cool touch, his breath heavy and uncontrolled, like he were gasping for air. She didn't wait for an answer. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft, and her lips rolled over the head, changing the sensation from cool to warm and moist.

"Ah-hhh!" Even his moans were staggered between gasps for air. Her hand began to pump with more determination, as she began to roll her tongue around the tip of his penis. Her sucking motions caused his back to arch. He gripped the blanket behind him tensely. "Sandy... I'm..." His breathing became more rapid. Desperation began to fill his eyes.

_What do I do? What's the right thing? Do I stop her? Do I let her chose?_

His mind raced at a million thoughts a second. But Sandy never let up her motions. She could feel his bulge tensing up between her lips. Her eyes closed, she sucked it in deeper, all the way to the back of her mouth, pressing against her throat with each downward motion she made. "I'm gonna..." Mike gasped. But it was no good. She was unrelenting, and he could hold the knot that had built in his groin any longer.

His rod flexed hard against the roof of Sandy's mouth, as the white hot liquid burst forth from it's tip, painting every surface past her lips, which she clamped down hard, focused on not letting a single drop fall free. His seed was thick and difficult to contain, but with a little effort, she managed.

Pulling back, she slipped off him, and sat upright, facing her lover. "I'm so sorry!" Mike apologised fearfully. With a hearty gulp, Sandy swallowed the entire load, and politely covered her mouth with her fingertips, before letting out a small burp. Mike looked shocked. "You... You just..."

"I love you Maishul. All of you." She closed her eyes and smiled lovingly. "Down to the very last drop." While she exuded an air of confidence, it was clear that she was breathing heavier. Her entire posture seemed to indicate that she was feeling the building tension inside her own body. Mike saw his opening. He pushed Sandy over, surprising her as she landed on her back.

Before she could react, he had positioned himself so that his head hovered between her legs. Sandy blushed heavily. "Hmmm... And what do we have here?" The role reversal had taken her off guard. Mike placed his fingers either side of the almost invisible slit. "It seems that you have something hidden down here yourself." He grinned a twisted little grin as Sandy covered her face partially with her fingers.

"D-don't stare at it like that!" Her voice muted by her hands sounded so cute to him. He spread his fingers, causing her to open up her most secret of places to him. Sandy squeaked at the sensation. For all her talk and bold actions, she was just as sensitive as he had been. Just as new to the whole intricate dance.

"It's beautiful" Mike remarked as he stared in awe. He reached out with a single finger from his free hand, and gently stroked down the length of her pink flesh. Sandy gasped sharply at his touch. He pulled his hand back and inspected his finger. "It's wet..." His observation making Sandy blush even deeper.

"W-well... Th-that's because... Ah!" Her sentence was cut short as she felt his tongue press against her. Her hands flew from her face, and she grabbed the bed with all her strength. Mike began to roll his tongue up and down, being as gentle as he could. Her inner walls began to darken to a deep shade of red, her lubrication flowing more and more freely.

Using his tongue as a tool, he explored the landscape of her box, rolling along the rims, down to the very centre, pressing against her entrance, but never entering. He nuzzled his nose into her pink pearl, causing her to arch her back and cry out in pleasure. He realised the power of the little button, and decided to try something he had heard Paulo bragging about from porn he had read. Mike moved his head up slightly and bit softly down upon her clit.

"Oww!" Sandy yelped as she wagged a finger at him disappointingly. Mike blushed deeply and sat up waving his arms in front of himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He apologised profusely. Sandy shook her head and giggled. Panting, she leaned up and pulled him down on top of herself.

"Take me..." She whispered lovingly into his ear.

"What if it hurts? What if I'm no good?" Mike's fears came to bear as he stared at the pillow, his cheek pressed to hers.

"Maishul... Please... I need you..." Her gentle voice. Her tender touch. Mike could no longer ignore her wishes. Carefully, he pressed the head of his member against her entrance.

"I love you Sandy..." He proclaimed, as he slowly, carefully slipped himself all the way into her. She gasped, half in pain, half in pleasure. Mike lifted his head to look her in the eyes. There were tears welling in the corners, but a strong smile on her lips.

"I love you too Maishul..." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you with all my heart..." Tears began to build in Mike's eyes as well. Tears of joy. His first time. His first love. It was all too perfect.

"I'm going to try and move now... Is that alright?" He asked carefully. Sandy nodded weakly, bracing herself for the tinge of pain she knew would come at first.

With deliberate pacing, and careful motions, Mike began to slide in and out, rocking himself back and forth through her soft box. Sandy's breathing quickly turned to panting, her face contorted in pain, but tolerance. She knew this feeling would pass. She had to endure. For him.

Michael gently slid his hand behind her head and ran his fingers through her hair, softly massaging her scalp, doing everything he could think of to try and ease her pain. Fighting every urge to move faster, he kept his pace steady, feeling the extreme tightness of her walls as they crushed in on him.

Suddenly, something changed. Her panting started to turn to soft moans. Her grip loosened slightly. "F-faster..." She breathed desperately into his ear. He obeyed without question, plunging into her deeper and faster, building momentum, feeling her fingers gripping him tighter.

His pumping motion picked up speed, thrusting harder now. Her moans turned to cries of pleasure, and her claws began to dig into his shoulders. He winced in pain at this, but refused to let it stop him. Sandy wrapped her legs around his waist, and began to grind herself against him, matching his movements, forcing him to hit harder.

"Maishul!"

"Sandy!"

The two blocked out everything around them. The world evaporated into complete void. There was only them and their love. Together, as a single entity. Feeling that familiar knot in his groin, Mike held Sandy tight to his chest. "Yes! Don't hold back!" Sandy felt the same tightness within her. She knew it was dangerous. She knew it was wrong. But she didn't give a damn.

Unable to fight the urge any longer, unable to pull away from Sandy's tight embrace on both his waist and neck, Mike's member fired his seed deep into her belly. There was a shout of mind numbing pleasure as they both cried out in unison. Simultaneously reaching climax.

An eternity seemed to pass. Together at the hips, and at the soul, they lay there in sweet embrace, panting, holding each other tightly. "Sandy I..." Mike started to say.

"Shhhh... Don't say anything..." She begged him, nuzzling into his chest. He smiled softly, and softly stroked her hair. He felt elated. Like all his dreams had come true at once. All crashing together that night. His head felt light, and his vision blurred.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too my dear Maishul..." She held him close as he drifted into sleep. Everything she had ever wanted in life was now lightly dozing next to her. She carefully slipped her fingers over his fur, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

**-==The Next Morning==-**

Michael awoke to the blinding light of the sun on his face. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Swinging himself over the edge of his bed, he climbed onto his feet and trudged down the hall to the bathroom, stepping in to do his morning business.

"**SANDY**!" His sudden shout startled his sister who too was just waking up and making her way to the bathroom. The toilet flushed, and Mike came flying out of the room at top speed, shooting past the confused girl, and almost crashing into his door frame. His eyes darted around the room, but there was no sign of her. No coat. No bow. Nothing.

_Was it all a dream?_

He deflated as the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Had the entire encounter just been a figment of his over active imagination? He slumped to his knees. It was so real... It couldn't...

And that's when it caught his eye. A small card, propped up on it's side on his dressing room table. Mike scrambled to his feet, leaping at it, desperate to see what it held inside. He opened the note, and read it silently to himself...

_My dearest Maishul_

_I am so glad that we were able to spend last night together... It meant more to me than you could ever imagine. I am terribly sorry that I could not be there when you awoke. But I had to leave to catch my plane back to Rickter._

_I love you my Maishul. With all of my heart and soul. I hope that if nothing else, I proved that to you last night. My thoughts are with you._

_Love,_

_Sandy_

Conflicting feelings filled Mike. Should he feel Happy? Sad? He felt a smile cross his lips, and tears fill his eyes. It was perfect. Everything. He had felt her touch, and experienced their love to the fullest extent. He decided to feel happy. It was the best time of his life. Even if it was only for one night.

_The End._


End file.
